


List

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Peter thinks people might think they’re mismatched, him and Tony. Probably because he’s a cheerleader and Tony has his um... well, some type of eighties thing going on. Big fan of the era and its reflected in pretty much everything he does but Peter likes that about him. Sure Tony is a little over dramatic, and he thinks Tony’s obsession with AC/DC is a bit ridiculous, and the eyeliner is... hot, actually.And Peter knows he has kind of a thing for pink even if he’s stuck in his red cheerleading uniform a lot, and he’s blonde, and basically looks like a priss who wouldn’t be caught dead around Tony and his bad smoking habit but he kind of loves him, bad smoking habit and all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 293





	List

**Author's Note:**

> I had this boi up on my tumblr and thought why not post it here too! Think I might make this into a series of their sexcapades but we’ll see.
> 
> Warnings: smut, mentions of abusive relationships, abo, first time (not that that’s terribly relevant).

Peter thinks people might think they’re mismatched, him and Tony. Probably because he’s a cheerleader and Tony has his um... well, some type of eighties thing going on. Big fan of the era and its reflected in pretty much everything he does but Peter likes that about him. Sure Tony is a little over dramatic, and he thinks Tony’s obsession with AC/DC is a bit ridiculous, and the eyeliner is... hot, actually. And Peter knows he has kind of a _thing_ for pink even if he’s stuck in his red cheerleading uniform a lot, and he’s blonde, and basically looks like a priss who wouldn’t be caught dead around Tony and his bad smoking habit but he kind of loves him, bad smoking habit and all.

He leans forward and kisses Tony soft and slow, smiling a little when his hands drift downward _just_ a little too far to be acceptable. When he pulls away Tony nips at his bottom lip, “you look gorgeous today, baby,” he murmurs and Peter smiles wider.

“I didn’t even do anything,” he says, tucking his face into Tony’s neck.

Tony laughs, finger tips trailing up and down his back before his hands settle _just_ a hair above his ass. “Since when have you had to _do_ anything to look amazing?” he asks.

Well, according to his ex all the time but Tony isn’t anything like Quentin so he smiles softly. “For you? Nothing.”

“For everyone with functioning eyes, nothing. Shit, even Murdock thinks you’re cute and he’s blind,” Tony says.

Yeah, helps that they had a science project together and Peter didn’t assume blind meant stupid. Probably helped a lot in the ‘thinks he’s cute’ department. “Uh huh. You’re just biased,” Peter tells him because its true.

“Maybe, but I’m also objectively right. You gunna come over to my place after school?” he asks and Peter buzzes with excitement. He loves going to Tony’s, loves the way Tony touches him there, how gentle he is.

“‘Course I am,” Peter murmurs, leaning forward and kissing him again. “But I gotta go to practice though,” he says, frowning.

“Don’t frown baby, I’ll take care of you when you get home,” Tony tells him and he bites his lip softly at that. He likes the way Tony says that, when he gets _home_.

*

Fuck, Tony remembers the first time Peter let him do this, how nervous he was. His poor baby didn’t even know what it was like to have someone focus on his pleasure. Fucking Beck, Tony hopes a bird shits in his open mouth for that. And to think he was _stupid_ enough to miss out on all this anyway. Only a total fucking _dunce_ would want to miss out on Peter like this.

He loves the way Peter looks, head thrown back, beautiful curls in slight disarray, mouth open as he moans. “ _Baby_ , that’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Tony tells him, expertly moving his hand with Peter’s hip movements. Peter bounces, curls shifting with him and fuck Tony would give up the world to see Peter like this every day. He’s still wearing his cheerleader uniform, built in underwear pushed to the side and that’s even hotter. Was never a thing for Tony until he saw how pretty Peter looked with his legs spread in that pretty pleated skirt of his. Fuck, he’d worn a plug that day too and Tony nearly creamed his fucking pants looking at him. He ate him out for almost an hour that day, until Peter was a sobbing, begging mess desperately pulling at his hair.

“Tony,” Peter says, whines almost. Tony curls his fingers a little, knowing exactly what his baby needs. “Oh fuck Tony, just like that,” Peter tells him, grip on Tony’s shoulders getting tighter.

“You gunna cum for me?” he asks, free hand moving to Peter’s hip to guide him some.

Peter lets out a soft whine. “I think so baby- _oh,_ do that again,” Peter tells him as he curls his fingers.

He does as Peter asks, holding back a moan as Peter’s hips stutter in their rhythm. “Cum pretty for me, baby,” he murmurs and Peter nods somewhat frantically. “Fuck, that’s it gorgeous. Ride me faster,” he tells him. Peter whimpers, fingers curling tighter into Tony’s shirt. “S’okay baby, wanna see you cum for me,” Tony tells him.

Peter’s mouth drops open for a moment before he bites his lip, “ _Tony_ ,” he says, voice low and soft.

“Come on baby, wanna see you cum,” Tony tells him, kissing him softly for encouragement. It works because it pushes Peter over the edge, resulting in him clinging almost desperately to tony as his hips rock forward. Soft gestures like that always work on Peter and Tony will never tire of the way Peter reacts to a kiss, or him brushing a curl away from his face. He’ll never tire of anything Peter does.

“ _Fuck_ Tony,” Peter moans, “that was... was really good,” he murmurs as Tony pulls his fingers out of Peter’s ass.

“Good,” Tony murmurs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Peter lets out a soft moan and tilts his head to the side for Tony. It’s the first time he’s done that, at least like this, and Tony bites his lip to hold back a moan.

Peter’s hand on his crotch takes him by surprise, as does the hand Tony finds curled into his hair. “Don’t hold back on me,” Peter tells him. “I like it when you moan, when I know I make you feel good.”

He lets out a soft laugh that turns to a moan when Peter carefully massages him through his jeans. “Baby you always make me feel good,” he tells Peter, nosing at the underside of his jaw. Peter arches his back into him, fingers tightening in his hair as he guides Tony’s head downward some. _Fuck_ , he can’t believe Peter is letting him do this. Some omegas don’t much care about scenting but plenty treat it as extra intimate, something to do with someone you actually care about. Usually Peter falls into that category not that Tony is about to complain about the change in heart.

He licks at the space between his collarbone and his neck, nosing at it softly and Peter moans. “You want me to claim you, baby?” he murmurs, expecting some kind of fantasy or something but Peter does him one better.

“Want you to fuck me too, then cum inside me and knot me,” he murmurs in Tony’s ear and his hips buck up into Peter’s hand involuntarily.

“You fucking serious?” he asks, pulling away a little to look at Peter.

Doesn’t work much, Peter pushes his face back into his neck and it’s not like he minds. “Been thinking about it for weeks,” Peter tells him. “Imagining how your cock will stretch me out, the way your knot will spread me open wide, how your teeth will feel in my neck. Been fucking myself with my dildo thinking of you,” he says and Tony’s back arches into Peter, hand settling over Peter’s at his crotch.

He guides Peter’s hand a little, “like that,” he murmurs to Peter. “Nice and slow, keep a tight grip and keep fucking talking like that.” Peter pulls his hand from Tony’s hair and leans back a little, smiling.

“What, you like that baby?” he asks, hand massaging him just perfect through his jeans.

Tony huffs, head tilted back. “Yeah I do gorgeous. Can’t get the image of you with a dildo out of my head,” he murmurs.

Peter smiles, wiggling a bit on his lap as his cheeks go a little red. “I could bring it tomorrow, show you what I do when you’re not around. Can watch me try and fuck myself like you would ‘till you can’t hold back anymore then fuck me yourself, show me what I’ve been missing,” Peter murmurs.

Tony swears, hand back over Peter’s as he bucks up into his hand again. “Fuck yeah, wanna see what you look like all flushed and pretty,” Tony tells him.

“Wanna come over tomorrow, stay the weekend so you can take your time. Like it when you do that,” Peter says. Tony moans, fingers curling tight over Peter’s as he cums. It earns a bright look of happiness from Peter anyway. “That’s the first time you let me make you cum,” he says, pleased with himself.

Yeah, because his shitty ex made sexual favours feel like transactions and Tony didn’t want that for Peter. Also he likes focusing on his partner anyway, he’s always had a _thing_ for figuring out how things work and this happens to be the only area where people make any sense to him at all. “Is it?” he murmurs maybe because this sure shit isn’t the first time he’s gotten off to Peter somehow.

Peter nods, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Mhm. Should let me take care of you more often,” Peter murmurs as he noses at Tony’s neck.

He runs his hands up and down Peter’s back, “I should, hmm?” he says, head tilted to the side as Peter kisses his way down it.

“Yeah, you should,” Peter tells him. “You aren’t the only one who likes to make people feel good and I miss it. Feels like you’re doing all the work.”

Tony snorts, “baby, watching you cum will never be work to me.”

*

When Tony gets home he doesn’t expect Peter let alone Peter on his bed in lingerie. He grins, dropping his bag and walking over to his bed before pushing Peter onto his back and kissing him. Peter’s arms curl around his neck and his legs curl up to his sides. “Hey baby,” Tony murmurs, “didn’t expect to see you here till later.” He’s got cheerleading most days after school so its not like he figured he’d find Peter here for another couple hours.

Peter grabs one of Tony’s hands and places it between his legs, shifting his hips up into it. “Been thinking about this all day and I couldn’t wait anymore,” Peter murmurs. “Played sick to get here faster.”

He shivers, touching Peter softly through the lace panties he’s wearing. “Fuck, okay. Wasn’t totally sure you were serious about that,” he says. Peter happens to be a known prude not that he’s ever really lived up to that to Tony but given Beck’s propensity to turn anything he doesn’t like into some kind of personal slight against him he’s not shocked Peter got caught in the crossfire. But he _has_ held out on sex and Tony’s fine with that, really, Peter moving at his own pace has never irritated him regardless of Peter’s worries about it.

Peter grins up at him, circling an arm around his neck and leaning up into him. “Wanna see how serious I am?” he murmurs in his ear. Tony shivers and nods, wondering what Peter got up to while he had the space temporarily to himself. He can feel that he got himself worked up quite a bit but he suspects that’s not what Peter’s talking about. “Take off my panties,” Peter tells him.

He swears softly and sits back some. “Got a surprise for me under there, hmm?” Tony asks and Peter nods, cheeks turning a little red. At least he isn’t embarrassed of his body anymore, Tony’s got _no_ idea where that came from given the fact that he’s _stupid_ hot though he has his suspicions. “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he murmurs, running his hand down Peter’s side because he doesn’t tell him enough.

Peter smiles up at him, “I know,” he says, a hand settling over Tony’s at his hip.

Tony smiles back, happy that finally- _finally_ \- his compliments have sunken in. “So glad you finally agree with me,” he murmurs. He looks Peter back over, taking in the flowy red fabric and the slightly darker red panties and he can’t help the small moan he lets out. “Seriously baby, you’re something else.”

“Gunna take off my panties or not?” Peter murmurs, blinking up at him.

Hell _yeah_ he is. “Lift your hips, gorgeous,” Tony tells him. Peter does as he’s asked and Tony pulls the panties off slowly, dragging them down his pale skin while he admires the view. He’ll never get tired of how beautiful Peter looks for him, how attractive he is. He tosses the panties aside and Peter spreads his legs for Tony, drawing a low whine that turns to an outright moan when he notices the plug.

“Remembered how much you liked that last time,” Peter tells him. “And I didn’t want to worry about foreplay.”

Tony looks Peter over, legs spread open for him in his favorite color and he bites his lip, head tilting back as he reaches down and cups himself through his jeans. He _swears_ every time Peter can’t get better he does.

Peter lets out an annoyed huff and sits up, crawling over to Tony and smacking his hand away from his crotch. “Let me take care of you,” he murmurs, his hand replacing Tony’s. He lets out a soft moan as he feels Tony, “you’re so hard baby, so ready for me.”

Yeah, like that’s difficult with Peter sitting in his lap in lingerie ready to fuck him. “You really want this?” he murmurs, earning a small huff out of Peter.

He leans into Tony, nose brushing on the underside of his jaw. Tony shivers as Peter kisses him softly, tongue flicking out to trace his jawline. “When I woke up this morning I was already hard thinking about you, _had_ to cum. Thought I’d be fine for school but I was so worked up, couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me, how good you’d be, your knot. Came again before I went to school. Had to concentrate _so_ hard to keep it together during school but then I got here and your room smells like you and-“ Peter shivers, moaning soft and low in Tony’s ear. “And fuck, baby I couldn’t hold back I _had_ to cum again. So yeah, I really, _really_ want this,” Peter tells him.

Tony sits there for a long moment without saying anything until Peter pulls back some. “You want this too, right?” he asks, a little concerned.

He lets out a soft laugh, “baby of _course_ I want this, but I need a minute to recover from that if I want to last longer than an embarrassingly short amount time.”

Peter circles his arms around Tony’s neck and crawls into his lap properly, ass positioned _just_ right as he shifts his hips into him. “I don’t need you to last long,” Peter tells him, nuzzling the space under his ear after he says it. “I need you to knot me.”

Fuck, Tony can only take so much before he breaks and Peter telling him to knot him is his limit. He quickly sheds the jacket he’s still wearing for _some_ ungodly reason and Peter grins, happily helping him toss it aside before reaching for his shirt. Tony lets him pull it over his head and toss it aside. Peter wastes no time jumping to his belt, fingers curling around it as he fiddles with it for only a moment before he’s popping the button of Tony’s jeans open. “Want you inside of me,” Peter tells him, pouting.

Tony moans, “okay baby, lay back hmm? Gotta get out of these pants and get that plug out,” he murmurs.

Peter nods, crawling out of Tony’s lap and laying back, legs spread like they were before and Tony bites his lip to keep from ruining this early. He gives Peter a quick once over before he hurries out of his jeans and returns to him. “You look so hot right now,” Peter tells him, one leg curling over his hip as he leans into Peter’s body.

“Yeah, I’m not worried about me at the moment,” Tony murmurs, fingers trailing down Peter’s thigh. Peter’s head tilts back a little and lets out a soft sigh. He’s not sure he meant to expose his neck like that but the image is almost lewd and Tony can’t help but lean his head into his neck, nosing at it as Peter arches into him. 

“Tony,” he murmurs, fingers pressing into his hips. Peter lets out a soft whine as Tony toys with the plug, pulling and pushing at it to tease him. “Come on, Tony. Want you, want you _so_ bad,” he says, back arching a little again.

His teeth graze Peter’s neck and he lets out a small gasp that turns to a moan when Tony pulls the plug out. Tony bites his lip when he looks at it because Peter didn’t exactly decide to pick something small. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he tells Peter as he tosses the plug aside. He pays no attention to where it lands.

Peter curls a leg around his waist and pulls him in, “come on Tony, fuck me. Been waiting _all_ day and I can’t wait anymore,” he says, pouting. _Fuck_ , yeah. He nods, sure that Peter genuinely wants this so he leans in and kisses him hard, nipping at Peter’s bottom lip as he presses in. Peter moans into his mouth, head tipping back as his legs curl around Tony’s waist. “ _Tony_ ,” Peter moans, “yeah, like that. _Oh_ -” he stops talking and instead makes these adorable little noises of pleasure as Tony moves slowly, easing Peter into it.

He lets out a shaky breath into Peter’s neck, nosing softly at it and earning a moan out of Peter for his efforts. “ _Fuck_ you feel so good,” Tony tells him, hand on his hip tightening a little.

“Yeah?” Peter asks, cheeks flushed a little. He looks so damn hot like that, spread out under Tony in his pretty lingerie, mouth open in pleasure and eyes half lidded.

“ _Fuck_ , yes baby. So tight around me, so _wet_.” He’s always found that Peter gets wet fast but fuck this is something new altogether and he moans. “So slick for me baby, taking me so well.”

Peter smiles for a moment before he groans, hips tilting into Tony’s and fuck that’s good too. “Fuck me harder,” Peter tells him. For a half a second he considers asking if he’s sure but abandons the idea on account of Peter clearly fucking wants it and so does he so he shifts his position a little bit and slams into Peter hard. “ _Fuck_ ,” Peter says, back arching, “yes, just like that,” he tells Tony, pulling at him to do it again so he does.

Peter makes one fuck of an image with his cheeks flushed and his curls bouncing as Tony fucks into his fast and rough. “Fuck baby, you’re so good like this,” Tony tells him, “ _so_ good.”

He lets out a soft laugh, “can feel how worked up your are baby, can feel your knot already.” Tony moans, unable to help his reaction to _that_ and Peter gasps, hips tilting up into Tony’s. “Oh _fuck_ Tony yeah, come on. Wanna feel you knot me, feel you stretch me out, wanna cum on your knot so bad,” Peter tells him.

“Shit Peter, keep talking like that and I don’t think I’ll last,” he murmurs, biting his lip hard.

Peter grins, seemingly taking that as a personal challenge as he tilts his hips up into Tony’s again. “Come on Tony, fuck into me good, wanna be able to feel you for a week- _yes_ like that, just like that,” Peter tells him as he slams into him harder. “That’s it baby, fuck into me like you want me- _oh_ baby your knot is so good, its getting so big _oh_!” Tony moans, pressing his face into Peter’s neck to scent him. He doesn’t expect Peter’s hand threaded tightly through his hair, tilting his head so he can press Tony into him further but its not unwelcome by any means. “Keep fucking me like that baby, wanna feel you knot me so bad. Fuck baby, _yes_ ,” he tells Tony, fingers tightening in his hair as Tony’s teeth graze his neck. “Don’t stop, Tony, claim me. Please baby, please claim me wanna be yours, make me your- _oh_!”

He shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t, but Peter is literally begging for it, fingers curled tightly in his hair and his fucking _slick_ \- Tony doesn’t think he’s ever felt him this worked up before and its beyond hot. So he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, that’s what he tells himself as he bites into Peter’s neck anyway because he’s fucking impossible to resist and the way Peter’s back arches into him tells him all he needs to know about where Peter stands on this. “Fuck Tony I’m cumming, oh my god, _yes_!” he yells, fingers in his hair curled tight enough to hurt but Tony likes that too.

He moans, slowing his pace a little however much he doesn’t want to so give Peter a break not that he takes it. “No Tony, don’t stop, don’t want you to- come on baby finish in me, knot me,” Peter tells him, voice so fucking _desperate_ for it even though he just came and Tony can’t fucking _help_ it he’s so good.

“I’m so close Peter, keep talking like that,” he says, fucking into him hard and it won’t be long now anyway.

“Come on baby, your knot feels so good already and its not even fully in me yet, gunna feel _so_ good when you pop off in me, _yes_ \- fuck me like that,” Peter tells him. Tony moans, licking at Peter’s fresh claim bite and Peter moans too, tiling his head to give Tony better access to it. “That’s it baby, feel they way you marked me up as yours. I belong to you now baby, make me feel how much I’m yours, fuck into me so good I could never be with anyone else- _yeah_ , like that. Fuck, just like that, keep going baby knot my ass, show me I belong to you- _oh_!” Peter moans loud underneath of him, back arching up as he gasps. “Oh baby I’m gunna cum again, gunna- _oh_ , Tony please knot me, wanna cum on your knot oh baby _please_ I want you so bad- _ah_!”

Tony presses into him one last time, teeth sinking into his neck again and Peter yells, legs curling around Tony to make sure he’s locked in and he feels himself _throb_ inside Peter. “ _Fuck_ baby, you’re so god damn good,” he murmurs.

Peter lets out a soft huff. “Holy shit, wow. We’re gunna do that again, right?” he asks and Tony laughs.

“As much as you want, gorgeous.”

*

Peter thinks all those romantic tales of first times are stupid but he also wasn’t about to settle for something shit either, he’s heard too many stories of lackluster first times to walk into it all willy nilly. He figures Tony being _freakishly_ good, not, he supposes, that he has anything to compare it to, means he was right to hold out. Not that Tony seemed to realize that until right now. “You were, I thought- seriously?” he asks and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Alphas and their weird collective virginity kink. But yeah, that was my first time,” he says.

“What the _fuck_ is with your talent at dirty talk then? Where the hell did you learn that?” he asks, confused.

Peter rolls his eyes, “Tony you don’t need to have sex to talk dirty and you’re not exactly difficult to get going. You might not be a jackass like ninety percent of other alphas but in the bedroom you’re pretty much the same as the rest of them.” Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter huffs, “I watch porn okay, and unlike alphas who don’t seem to know its all fictional I know how to parse out the weird bullshit from stuff that actually makes sense in real life. And also you aren’t the first person I’ve dated, I had guinea pigs before you.”

Tony wrinkles his nose, “don’t bring up your exes, that kills my afterglow,” he mumbles like its not at all a possessive thing. Peter doesn’t mind though, he’ll give Tony being possessive in this one area only.

“You asked,” Peter points out.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want an image of you with fucking _Beck_ in my head. You watching porn though? There’s something I’d like to see,” Tony tells him, pulling him into his lap.

Peter laughs, curling up with Tony and pressing his face into his neck. “That can be arranged. But its going to have to get in line with all my other ideas,” Peter tells him, delighting in the sharp shiver Tony lets out.

“You have plans, hmm?” he asks and Peter nods.

“I have a list, actually. Wanna see how much of it we can get through over the weekend?” he asks like that was ever a real question.

“Give me the list,” Tony tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
